The Thin Line between Love and Hate
by iluvtodance
Summary: Rory and Tristan have always been oblivious to their feelings. But what if Rory didn't run away after Tristan kissed her? Takes place after the Breakup Part 2. Lots of Trory!
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: This belongs to the brilliant Amy Sherman-Palladino

The Thin Line between Love and Hate

Finally the kiss was over. Tristan pulled away slightly and looked at Rory, whose eyes were still closed and lips were still puckered.

_Wow, _thought Tristan, _I just kissed the girl of my dreams, and it was all that I thought it would be. God, what if she regrets this kiss?_

"Rory?" asked Tristan worriedly.

Rory immediately snapped out of her trance and looked up to see Tristan's piercing blue eyes. "What? Oh sorry, that just left me- wow."

Tristan laughed half heartedly, "Yeah me too."

"So what do we do now?"

"What?" asked a very confused Tristan.

"Well do we talk about it or forget about it?"

Panic arose inside Tristan's chest, he definitely did not want to pretend this kiss never happened.

"No, I don't want to forget about it," Tristan paused, "Do you?"

Rory shook her head, "No."

Tristan smiled, not his usual smirk, but a genuine smile. Rory noticed this and smiled also. "So, Tristan Dugrey can actually smile, I thought you only knew how to give your trademark smirk."

"Well I only show my smile to those who are special to me." Tristan brought his hand up to her cheek and gently caressed it. "And you Gilmore, are at the top of my list."

Butterflies fluttered in her stomach, _Wow, I never thought Tristan Dugrey could make me feel this way. Not even Dean gave me butterflies. C'mon Rory say something, before you just melt in his arms._ Rory opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn't. She did the only thing her heart told her to do. She leaned in and pressed her lips firmly against his. Tristan quickly responded by putting his arms around her and bringing her unto his lap. The kiss deepened and it soon turned into a passionate make out session. After a couple of minutes, realization struck Rory and she had to pull away.

"Tristan?" asked a breathless Rory.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, it's just that I'm worried that maybe we're moving on too fast. I mean I broke up with Dean, and you did break up with Summer just five minutes ago."

Tristan looked into Rory's eyes, and brought his forehead against hers. "Yeah, you're right," sighed Tristan, "But we're not going to try to forget about what happened here right? Because I can't."

Rory quickly shook her head, "No, I don't want to forget either, it's just maybe we need sometime to get over our ex's before we jump into another relationship."

Tristan nodded his head slightly, "Okay, I can do that."

"Good, it's settled then," replied a satisfied Rory.

Tristan face broke into his trademark grin, "So can I have one more kiss before we take a break." Rory tilted her head up so it looked like she was deep in thought.

"Well I guess I could."

Tristan smiled one last time before pulling Rory into a passionate, head spinning kiss.

"Wow," said Rory.

"Tristan leaned back on the piano, "Yep, I have a reputation for leaving a girl speechless when I kiss her."

Rory rolled her eyes and got up from Tristan's lap. "Yep, there's the Tristan Dugrey I know."

Tristan quickly got up and stood in front of her.

"Of course, I only want to kiss you."

"Good, exactly the way I want it to be." Rory stood on her toes and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"See you on Monday, Bibleboy."

"Later Mary."

Rory and Tristan shared one more smile before finally returning to the party.

Hey, I hope you all liked this first chapter! It's my first fanfic so please review! I would really appreciate it!


	2. Mondays, I hate Mondays!

Disclaimer: It all belongs to Amy Sherman Palladino.

"Uhh," sighed Rory as she woke up. "Mondays, I hate Mondays."

Rory began to get up, but immediately stopped. _Is that coffee? It is! Oooh coffee, coffee, coffee! _Rory quickly threw the covers off of her, and headed towards the kitchen. When she got there she saw her mother staring at the coffee pot, eagerly waiting for it to be done.

"Mommy, please tell me it's going to be done soon."

Lorelai glanced at her daughter quickly, before looking back at the pot of coffee. "Oh honey me too; I swear if I have to wait one more minute, I'm going to… Ooooh it's done!"

She and Rory looked at each other excitedly, before opening the cupboard and taking out two mugs. Lorelai then took the pot and poured some coffee for Rory and herself. As soon as she was done filling their cups, they both took theirs eagerly and gulped them down. When they were done, they both looked very satisfied, but their that quickly changed.

"Oooh, ow, ow, that's hot!" Screamed Lorelai.

"Ah! Okay that was not the smartest way to drink a scorching hot cup of coffee!" Screamed Rory.

"Here this should help!" Said Lorelai as she took the faucet from the sink; she then quickly turned the faucet on and aimed it into Rory's mouth. After she was done with Rory, she eagerly stuck the faucet into her own mouth, letting the water spill all over her. Finally when she was done, she turned off the water, and faced her soaking, wet daughter.

"Well that would've been perfect for a sketch comedy show, don't ya think?"

"Yes, it's just too bad we didn't have a camera."

"Yes, well I'm going to change into something a little more dry."

"Yeah so will I," replied Rory, "You know, if we really did have an audience watching us right now, they would be hysterical."

Lorleai nodded her head quickly before heading up the stairs. Rory then went back into her room and took out her Chilton uniform; when she was done getting ready, she grabbed her backpack, said goodbye to her mom, and left for school.

At Chilton

As Rory stepped off the bus and onto Chilton grounds, butterflies invaded her stomach.

_Geez Rory, what is up with the butterflies? I'm not even officially with him, so why am I so nervous to see him?_ Rory continued to argue with her conscience all the way to her locker, but when she finally got there she snapped back into reality.

"Okay evil locker, now I know you don't like me very much, but will you please be nice to me today?" asked Rory as she tried to open her locker. It wouldn't budge.

"Ugh," whined Rory as she continually slammed her head on her locker. She continued this until she felt a strong pair arms wrap around her waist, pulling her close to him.

"Hey,"whispered Tristan, "You're going to hurt yourself."

Rory immediately felt the blush come onto her face.

"Tristan."

"Yes that is my name."

Rory smiled and turned around so she could face him. "As much as I love all of this contact we're having, didn't we agree we would take some time to get over our ex's?"

Tristan took a moment to look into her eyes, and then pushed her against the lockers. "I thought about it, and I've decided I just can't stay away from you, Mary."

"Really, Bible boy?" asked Rory.

Tristan brought his forehead against hers, "Really."

Rory smiled as Tristan leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss, which soon grew very passionate. After a couple of minutes, Rory reluctantly pulled away and leaned against the row of lockers.

"Tristan?"

Tristan gave Rory a quick kiss on the lips before responding, "Hmm?"

"Can you help me get my locker open?"

Tristan smirked, "Of course, anything for my girlfriend."

Rory smiled as Tristan opened the locker for her. "Well thank you for helping me, boyfriend."

"Anytime," replied Tristan.

Rory smiled and relaxed against the lockers, "I think I'm starting to hate Mondays, a little less."

I hope you all like this chapter; it's my favorite one so far! I want to thank the people who have already reviewed my story! I really appreciate any compliments or constructive criticism you have to offer me. I'll update soon!


	3. The Queen of Chilton

Disclaimer: This again all belongs to Amy Sherman- Palladino!

Rory yawned as she made her way to the entrance to the school. _I can't believe I am Tristan Dugrey's girlfriend. Just a few weeks ago I thought I hated him with every fiber of my being, and now I can't wait until I can be in his arms. I wonder where he is-_ before Rory got the chance to finish her thought, an arm grabbed her and pulled her behind one of the bushes. But before she got the chance to see who it was, a pair of lips came crashing down unto hers. She quickly returned the kiss, when she realized it was Tristan. After a couple of seconds, Tristan pulled away slightly, still holding onto her.

"Hey, I missed you."

Rory blushed, "I missed you to."

"You know yesterday we didn't really have a chance to talk, since you were kind've avoiding me."

Rory feigned shock, "I wasn't avoiding you, I just thought that," Rory looked to the ground, embarrassed, "You wouldn't want anyone to know about us, because of your reputation."

Tristan immediately brought his hand up to her cheek and turned her face upwards so he could look into her eyes, "Ror, how could you even think that? I want to do the exact opposite; I want to shout out to everyone in the world that we're dating."

"Really?" asked Rory nervously.

"Yes, Rory, look I know I have a reputation for being this player, but with you it's different. Your not like any of the girls I've dated, you're special, unique, and you don't care about what people think about you. I'm lucky I even have a chance with you. It's me who's screwed up."

Rory shook her head, "No that's not true. You're a great guy."

"Yeah, only when I'm with you."

Rory smiled then stood on her toes and lightly kissed him. "Man, you're fan club is going to hate me when they find out I'm dating you."

Tristan smirked, "Well too bad, because no one can mess with the Queen of Chilton."

Rory's eyes widened, "Me, Queen of Chilton? That's pretty cool; hey can I throw Paris out with that kind of power?"

Tristan laughed, "We'll see what we can do, but right now we have to walk into that school and show everyone their new Queen."

Rory's smile widened for a second, but quickly faded as she thought of something, "Tristan, what if they're horrible to me?"

Tristan took her hand and lightly kissed it. "Don't worry, I have a lot of power in this school, no one would dare even going near you."

"But I don't want to threaten anyone either."

Tristan smiled, "You're too nice for your own good, you know that?"

"Yes I do."

Tristan stroked her cheek one last time before taking her hand and leading her towards the school. They continued walking, but stopped as they came to the front door.

"You ready?"

Rory squeezed his hand, "I'm ready."

They both shared loving glances, before finally entering the school hand in hand.

When they entered the school, the hallways were still bustling with students. As they walked further, people began to notice them holding hands, and soon the hallways went completely silent. Tristan felt Rory's hand beginning to shake, so he let go of it and put his arm around her waist protectively, staring at everyone who was looking at them, and daring them to say something negative. Everyone continued to stare, that is until Tristan caught their eye. Rory kept looking at everyone nervously, trying to hear bits and pieces of the conversations they were having. She didn't catch anything terrible, so she felt relieved. _Maybe be being Queen won't be so bad after all. _

Okay, I hope you all liked this chapter! I'll update as soon as I can so keep the reviews coming!

Just a note to all of my reviewers, if you have a question please ask it in your review, and I'll answer it on my story page. My email isn't working so I can't email you. Thanks for your cooperation!


	4. Is it too early to say I love you?

Disclaimer: Of course it all belongs to Amy Sherman- Palladino!

Authors Note: By the way guys, this chapter picks off a little later in the day from last chapter. They're still in school and its right before they're lunch period. Just thought I'd tell you so you wouldn't be confused!

The day continued on normally for Rory, the only difference was all of the stares she was getting, along with all of the cold looks that were being shot her way by every single girl in the school. _Well Rory, you knew all of the attention was coming, but it's worth it,_ she thought as an image of Tristan popped into her head. She was just about to go to the cafeteria when she spotted Paris. She decided to try and make things better, so she walked over to her.

"Hey Paris," greeted Rory nervously.

Paris shot a quick glance at her and went back to organizing her locker. "Hey," greeted Paris nonchalantly.

_Silence._ "So how about that history test we had today, pretty hard huh?"

Paris continued organizing her books, "I guess so."

"Yeah, what about question number five? Whew, that was tough!"

Paris slammed her locker and looked at her, "Yeah it was very hard. So I don't mean to sound harsh- well I usually do but now I don't mean to… well you get the idea."

Rory just stared at Paris.

"Well what do you want? I'd like to get to eat my lunch before those brainless idiots, eat all of the food," snapped Paris.

"Okay," said Rory as she brought her hands up in defense, "I just wanted to know if you hate me even more, if that is at all possible."

"Why would I hate you even more, than I do now, not that I really hate you."

Rory's eyes widened, "You don't hate me? You don't have a really good way of showing it."

Paris rolled her eyes, "Rory, look at me, do I look a person who is going to be all _Hey, do you want to exchange friendship bracelets, and be friends forever? _I'm not even the kind of person who is welcoming to anyone new. When someone new walks into that classroom, I think competition, not a potential best friend_." _

"Okay, Paris I get it," replied Rory, "So I guess you don't care about me and Tristan then?"

Paris's expression softened, "Don't worry, I'm over Tristan. He's likes you, and even though I hate showing my sensitive caring side, I think you guys look cute together," Paris's face hardened, "But don't tell anyone I said that."

Rory smiled, "Thanks Paris, and I won't."

Paris smiled slightly, "Alright. So I'll see you in English."

"Yeah, see ya."

Paris waved one last time before walking away and going into the cafeteria. Rory stood there for a couple of minutes, trying to contemplate what just happened._ Wow, Paris actually said Tristan and I were cute together? Well, I'm glad she doesn't hate my guts anymore. Aw, I'm so hungry. I have to go into that cafeteria. Okay, what are you so afraid of Gilmore? Tristan is in there, just focus on him not anyone else. Okay move your foot, come on. 1, 2, 3! Alright I'm serious now; it's going to be fine._ Finally after a full five minutes of reassuring herself, Rory smoothed out her uniform, and took a deep breathe, before finally moving towards the cafeteria and opening the door.

As she opened the doors and stepped inside, she began feeling confident. That was until everyone stopped what they were doing, in order to focus all of their attention on her.

_Yep, saw this one coming, _thought Rory as she scanned the cafeteria for Tristan. She found him sitting at his usual table with his friends. She instantly relaxed as she locked eyes with him, seeing his reassuring smile. She smiled back and began to walk over to his table. When she got there he immediately got up, and wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her close to him.

"Hey," he whispered into her ear, "Don't worry about the staring. Just ignore them." Tristan then tilted his head farther down and gently kissed the spot under her ear.

Rory looked up at him and smiled gently. "I'm fine."

Tristan smiled at her one more time, before breaking eye contact with her and facing the whole cafeteria. "I suggest that you all stop staring at us and start eating your food," said Tristan as he glared at all of the students, "Before there is a _serious_ problem."

Everyone who was once staring immediately stopped, and continued their conversations with each other.

Tristan, feeling very proud of himself then turned to his friends, and said in a very cool voice, "Boys, this is my girlfriend Rory Gilmore."

Rory looked at everyone kindly, and waved, "Hi."

Tristan's friends all smiled at her, and one in particular got up and put out his hand, "You probably remember me, it's Austin." They shook hands before he continued, "And I just wanted to say it's about time you two got together. I swear ever since you walked into that classroom, on your first day here, Tristan has been talking about you nonstop."

Tristan glared at Austin and turned his head to look at Rory, who was smiling widely at him.

"Oh really?" asked Rory playfully.

Tristan shrugged, "What can I say Mary, you've always had an effect on me."

Rory's smile never left her face as she wrapped her free arm around his neck and kissed him deeply. After a while she broke the kiss, and looked into his eyes, "I lov"- _Ringgggggggg!_ Rory immediately stopped what she was saying as the bell rang.

_Whoa, I almost told Tristan that I loved him, and the bell got in my way! Wait isn't it too early in the relationship to say I love you? _

Tristan stared at Rory as she stared off into space. _Did Rory almost say she loved me? _Thought Tristan, _I think I love her too! Wait, maybe it's too early to say that. _Tristan looked at Rory lovingly, _No it's not too early._ Tristan tightened his hold on Rory, which caused her to look up at him. "Rory, I"-

"Mr. Dugrey and Miss Gilmore!" exclaimed one of their teachers, "You are supposed to be in class!"

Tristan and Rory looked around and found the cafeteria completely deserted.

Rory looked at Tristan sympathetically, before saying I'm sorry to her teacher and leaving his arms to leave the cafeteria. Tristan sadly, watched her go. _Well that's exactly the way I wanted to say my first I love you to Rory. Well technically I didn't say it, but I do know one thing is for sure, I am in love with Rory Gilmore. _

I hoped you all liked it! Please review, each and every one motivates me to update sooner!


	5. Memories

Disclaimer: Yep, none of it belongs to me; it belongs to Amy Sherman-Palladino

"Oh, Rory!" called Lorelai. "You have messages!"

Rory came in from the kitchen to join her mother.

"From who?" asked Rory curiously?

Lorelai smiled, "Maybe it's from your boyfriend."

Rory smiled excitedly, "Really, let's see!"

Rory then skipped to the phone happily and pushed the button. _Beep! Rory?_ Came Dean's voice,_ look we need to talk, please pick up… fine just call me back later._ The smile on Rory's face immediately vanished.

Lorelai noticed this and tried to cheer her up, "Maybe he just wants to give us free coupons or something. You know how Taylor is about giving people coupons. He probably wants Dean to deliver them."

Rory looked at her mother and smiled weakly, "Yeah you're probably right."

"Hey, the next one is probably from bible boy."

"Yeah it probably is." Rory pushed the button again, _Beep!_ _Rory, come on! Look I know you're avoiding me. Just call me when you get the chance alright? I really miss you. And I know you miss me too. I'll talk to you later. Bye. _Rory's face fell, but quickly turned into anger. "I can't believe him," exclaimed Rory angrily, "he just expects me to miss him so much and wait around for him? He probably thinks I'm lost without him. But you know what I'm not, because I'm with Tristan now and he makes me happier than Dean ever could."

Lorelai smiled, "Well why don't you tell him that?"

"I don't think I should, I mean not yet. Not until I can prove he's officially stalking me."

"Well don't worry," said Lorelai as she rubbed her hands together, "I can find a way to stop Dean if he's stalking you. You know what I mean? Huh? Do ya?"

"No."

"Yeah, well I don't either. So you want to eat?"

Rory clapped her hands together, "Oooh, Yeah!"

Lorelai extended her arm out so Rory could take it, and they both skipped into the kitchen.

The next day, as Rory was getting her stuff ready for school, she came across the bracelet Dean gave her when they were dating. Seeing that bracelet brought back so many memories, but they were memories that Rory didn't want to hold onto. As Rory thought this, tears threatened to fall, _how could I? Dean was so good to me and I just want to throw all of the memories with him away like he meant nothing? _Rory couldn't hold them in anymore; she had to let the tears flow freely. _Dean isn't a part of my life anymore, so I don't have to feel bad about forgetting about him right? _Rory looked into the mirror, _what's wrong with you? Dean is a person who once played a major role in your life. You can't just forget about him. Oh no, this doesn't mean I don't have any feelings for Tristan does it? _Rory shook her head, _No I love him. More than I ever loved Dean. I don't think I ever even loved Dean. I have to see Tristan; I have to tell him I love him._ That's it; Rory's was determined to tell the only boy she's ever loved how she feels. So determined, she left the house in a rush, not even stopping to get a cup of coffee.

At Chilton

Rory stepped off the bus hurriedly, and began to run towards the school. She was blinded by the tears that were falling rapidly down her face, but she didn't care. She just kept running until she spotted the boy she loved.

Tristan's Pov

I was leaning against my locker talking to my friends, laughing at the jokes they were making, when I saw this blur coming towards me. It was getting closer, when finally I realized it was the girl I loved.

Normal Pov

When Rory finally reached Tristan, she flung her arms around him and held onto him tightly. As she did this, Tristan put his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Tristan…" muffled Rory, "I love you, I love you so much." Rory sobbed uncontrollably, "I'm sorry, it's just I got the messages and I saw the bracelet, but I never doubted us. Please you have to believe me, I"- Rory hiccupped and looked into his eyes, "I love you." Tristan heart raced, he didn't have to think twice before he returned the words.

"I love you too, Ror, more than anything."

Rory smiled as Tristan wiped the tears that were falling from Rory's face. He took a moment to let his gaze linger there, before he kissed her. They stood there for was seemed like eternity kissing as if there was no tomorrow. Passerby's cheered and clapped for the happy couple. All seemed well, that is until he showed up.

"Rory, what are you doing!"

Rory and Tristan broke apart, and looked to see a very angry Dean. Rory felt Tristan's hold on her tighten, and she obliged by holding on to him.

"Dean, what are you- um- I can't believe"-

"I can't believe you," interrupted Dean, "We just broke up and you already have your tongue down someone's throat."

"Shut up," threatened Tristan.

Dean took a step closer, "Make me, accountant."

Tristan let go of Rory, "You don't want to do this Bagboy."

Dean sneered, "Really? What are you going to do about it?"

Tristan took a step forward and snapped his fingers. The group of guys he was once talking to immeadiately came forward and went behind him.

Dean laughed, "Oooh, Dristan is pretty powerful in this school, I'm so afraid." Dean looked at Rory, "I need to talk to you."

"Fine," said Rory, "but you'll have to talk to me in front of my boyfriend."

Dean's eyes widened, "Boyfriend?"

Tristan rolled his eyes, "Yeah Bagboy, why else would I be kissing her? She just doesn't just kiss random guys like that."

Dean looked at her, "I'm not sure about that."

That did it, Tristan took a step closer to Dean, so that they ended up merely inches away from each other.

While seeing this whole confrontation happening before her eyes, Rory couldn't help but think back to her first dance, when they were fighting over her. It amazed her how the tables turned, and it was Tristan protecting her from Dean, not the other way around as it once was. Not wanting to repeat that night again, Rory walked quickly towards the two boys.

"Guys stop it," pleaded Rory.

Dean glanced at Rory, "Stay out of this."

Tristan was just about to say something, but Rory beat him too it.

"Get out," demanded Rory.

Dean looked at her with confusion written all over his face, "What?"

"You heard me get out. You think I'm going to stand here and take this? You just showing up at my school out of nowhere, insulting me, threatening my boyfriend, and you think I'm just going to stand around here letting it all happen? Do I look like someone who is just going to let you walk all over me? I didn't think so. Now get out."

Dean stepped away from Tristan and faced Rory, "You're making a big mistake," Dean motioned his head toward Tristan, "You think you're going to be happier with him than you would've been with me?"

Rory looked at Tristan and smiled, "Yes."

Tristan put his arm around Rory and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Oh," said Tristan as he looked at Dean, "I don't want you near her ever."

Dean scoffed, "Yeah, like you would know if I went near her, you live in Hartford, we live in Stars Hollow."

"Don't worry," said Rory to Tristan, "I'll call you if he does, and then you can drive over there to beat him up."

Tristan smirked, "Sounds good to me."

Dean took one more look at them and walked away disgusted. After he was out of sight, Rory sighed heavily and laid her head on Tristan's chest.

"I love you," said Tristan.

"I love you too," said Rory.

Tristan smiled, "I love you more."

"No, I love you more."

Tristan shook his head, "Not as much as I love you."

Rory tilted her head up so she could look at him, "Okay let's continue this debate after class."

Tristan leaned down and gave her a lingering kiss, which they reluctantly pulled apart to, and walked to their next class, holding tightly onto each other.

Well how did you like it? I tried to make this chapter longer, I hope it was long enough for you guys, if not just tell me. Keep reviewing please, they're great. Also I need your opinion on this, do you think I should just end the story here or keep going? I would really appreciate feedback!


	6. Talk of the ex always brings a fight

Disclaimer: It all belongs to Amy Sherman-Palladino!

Note: This chapter starts where the last chapter left off.

In class, Rory was trying so hard to pay attention, but her mind kept wandering off to Dean and how he came to her school. _I can't believe he showed up like that, and all of the things he said to me were unbelievable, where did they come from? _Rory turned her head slightly, to see Tristan sitting next to her, _I'm glad I'm with Tristan now; I know he would never hurt me. _Rory's smile faded_, at least I hope not._ Rory mentally kicked herself for ever thinking such a thing, _no Tristan is different, I know he is._

_BRIIING! _Rory immediately got up and gathered her books. When she was done, she turned around to face her boyfriend, who was leaning against the desk, giving her his trademark smirk.

"Were you watching me this whole time?" asked Rory.

"Yep, and also all through class," said Tristan.

"I don't know Dugrey that seems kind of creepy," said Rory playfully.

Tristan pretended to be hurt, "Well Gilmore isn't alright for a guy to look at his girlfriend? It's not like I'm a complete stranger."

Rory took a step towards him, "I guess."

Tristan pointed at the space that was still between them, "What, you can't stand closer to me?" Tristan wrapped his arms around Rory's waist and pulled her closer to him, "You're not afraid of me are you?"

Rory shook her head before kissing him quickly and pulling back. Tristan looked at her disappointed, "That was quick."

Rory agreed, "Yeah that was kind've a Dean kiss wasn't it?"

"What?" asked Tristan

Realizing what she just said, Rory began to stutter nervously. "Oh, uh, I didn't mean that; just forget what I just said."

Tristan let go of Rory, "I don't know, it's going to be kind of hard since I heard Dean in there."

Rory sighed heavily, "Tristan, don't do this, not now."

"Well, when are we going to do this then?" asked a very angry Tristan.

"Look I only said it was a Dean kiss because Dean used kiss me like that all of the time, these quick pecks on the lips, which had no emotion whatsoever. Not like yours which are always filled with love… and I know I sound like a complete idiot, but"-

Tristan cut her off, "So you're saying whenever I give you a peck on the lips, it's going to remind you of your ex- boyfriend. Yeah that's really great."

Rory was starting to become angry, "That's not true, it was only this one time, I'm not going to think about Dean every time you kiss me, that's crazy."

"Well obviously it's not because it's happening right now, this is only the beginning."

Rory was now extremely angry, "It's not the beginning of anything, I love you, not Dean. I never loved Dean."

"I love you too, but that doesn't mean we can't stop thinking about our ex's and what could have been."

"Your crazy, why are you so mad all of the sudden? Just because I said one thing you freak out."

"How would you feel if I said I used to kiss Summer this way? Yeah from the look that's on your face right now you would be really pissed."

"Yeah I would be, kind of like I am right now. We're going to be late for class."

Rory then grabbed her books and pushed through the crowd of curious students, who gathered around them to watch their shouting match.

Tristan also grabbed his books, and ran after her. When he got to the hallway, he found Rory walking quickly towards her locker. He figured it was best to give her some time to cool off, so he headed in the opposite direction and went towards his own locker.

As Rory was putting her books away, she felt someone step behind her. Thinking it was Tristan, Rory turned around. But it wasn't who she was expecting.

"Dean," Rory whispered.

Oooh cliff hanger! I know this chapter is pretty short but I wanted to update fast so you guys we're still reading this story. Thank you to all of my reviewers who wanted me to continue with this story, and I'll update as soon as I can. Keep reviewing!


	7. Jealously can be a very scary thing

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, it would be cool, but I don't own the show. It belongs to Amy Sherman-Palladino of course.

"Dean," whispered Rory. _Oh no, what's he doing here? I thought I told him to leave. Why is he looking at me like that? Oh God, where's Tristan? _

Rory slowly turned her head, and looked down the hallway. No sign of Tristan, or anyone else for that matter. Rory then closed her locker, and tried to step to the side, so she wouldn't be so close to Dean. But as she stepped sideways, Dean did the exact same thing, so she was trapped.

Rory, who was beginning to really freak out, mustered up all of the courage inside her to look up and meet his eyes. In them she found jealousy, rage, and love, and that scared her.

"Dean," her voice shook, "What are you doing here?"

Dean never took his eyes off of her as he spoke, "You think I'm going to let you go that easily?"

"Dean, I'm sorry I hurt you, but I'm with Tristan now. What we had is now in the past."

"No, I don't believe that. This is just a fight we're having, every couple goes through a speed bump in their relationship, and this is ours."

Rory shook her head, "No, we're over. I'm sorr"-  
Dean cut Rory off by slamming his hand violently, against the lockers.

"NO! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT RORY! WE'RE IN A FIGHT, IT'S NOT OVER!"

Tears were beginning to fall down Rory's face; she was terrified by Dean's behavior.

Dean noticed the tears falling, and tried to wipe them away with his thumb, but before he could get to her, Rory turned her head so he couldn't touch her.

"Rory," said Dean through clenched teeth, "I really don't like the way your acting. I'm just trying to show you how much I love you."

Rory looked at him, tears lining her cheeks and anger written clearly across her face, "You don't love me. If you loved me you wouldn't be acting this way. Now I told you once and I'll say it again, we're over."

Dean just stood there, staring at her coldly. They were there for what seemed like an eternity before, finally, Rory made a movement to leave. She didn't go very far before Dean rushed up to her and grabbed her. Rory let out a scream, and hit him hard in the stomach. Dean immediately let go of her and held his stomach.

Finally free, Rory began to run down the hallway. She knew Dean was going to be right behind her, so she ran faster and never looked back. She just kept running until she could find someplace where there would be people. She was just about to stop and open a classroom door, when the bell rung. The door that she was heading for swung open and the first person out of there was none other than Tristan.

Tristan stopped suddenly, as he witnessed the scene that was right before him. His Rory crying, and clearly out of breathe, and Dean the guy he hated most, looking at her with pure hatred. Without even thinking, Tristan grabbed Rory and put his arms around her protectively.

"You better get out bag boy, because there is no telling what I'm going to do you," threatened Tristan.

Dean scoffed, "Whatever, I'm done with her. She obviously made the mistake when she picked you, so she can just regret it for the rest of her life for all I care.

"I'm not going to regret anything," said Rory between sobs, "I hate you."

Dean just looked at her, "Whatever, I hope you're miserable with each other. I had enough of this." He looked at Rory one final time and left.

As soon as he left, Rory buried her head in Tristan's chest, and continued crying. The students that were watching the whole confrontation soon became bored and just continued with whatever they were doing.

When Rory was done crying, she looked up to see Tristan, looking at her with deep care and concern.

"I love you," whispered Rory.

"I love you too," whispered Tristan.

Rory smiled slightly, and then very gently, stood on her toes and kissed him. Tristan returned the kiss, while slowly backing Rory against the lockers. The kiss was slow but became very deep and passionate, within a few seconds.

"I'm sorry," mumbled Tristan, against Rory's lips.

Rory pulled away, and looked into his eyes, "I'm sorry too."

Tristan lowered his head and began to kiss Rory's neck. Rory trembled when he found her weak spot, and began giggling as he kissed it.

"That tickles," said Rory.

Tristan looked up and smiled, "Does it really?"

Rory nodded, "Yeah."

"For me too."

Rory smiled, "Oh really?"

Tristan expression turned serious, "Rory, don't even think about it."

Rory looked at him innocently, "Think about what? I wasn't going to do anything."

"Sure," said Tristan, he grabbed her hand and kissed it, "You want to tell me what happened with bagboy?"

Rory's face fell, "Maybe later, I don't want to talk about it." She quickly wiped a tear that just fell from her cheek. Tristan noticed and wrapped Rory into a hug. "It's alright, you don't have to. I'm sorry I even mentioned it."

Rory pulled away, "Its okay, I'll tell you later, I don't really feel like it now."

Tristan brought his hand up and caressed her cheek, "Tell me whenever you feel like it okay?"

Rory nodded and took his hand that was on her cheek and interlaced her fingers with his.

"Alright I'm starving, can you believe I didn't have coffee this morning?"

Tristan's eyes widened, "No coffee? We better get you some fast!"

Rory nodded her head eagerly, and they both went towards the cafeteria, hand in hand.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Dean was creepy huh? I had to make him that way, so I apologize to any Dean lovers who are reading this story. I have a good idea for the next chapter, so keep reviewing and I'll try to update soon!


	8. Meet the Grandparents

Disclaimer: It all belongs to Amy Sherman-Palladino

"What!" yelled Rory into her cell phone, "Mom, please tell me your not serious." Rory paused, "You are?" Rory glanced around and spotted Tristan, "Okay, I'll tell him. Yeah, hopefully he'll understand. Yeah I'll tell him, okay bye."

Rory quickly put her phone away and faced Tristan with big smile on her face.

"Hey Tristan," said an overly cheerful Rory.

"Hey," said Tristan suspiciously, "What's up?"

"Nothing, how about you?"

"Nothing either."

Rory smiled, "Well?"

Tristan just stood there and returned the smile "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Rory's smile faded, "No."

"C'mon Rory, I know that look. You can tell me."

"Okay I'll tell you." _Pause_ "Alright, uh… You sure you want to know?"

Tristan laughed, "Yes I'm sure," Tristan approached Rory slowly and put his arms around her, "You know you can tell me anything right?"

"Yeah, you're right. Okay, you have to have dinner with my grandparents and my mom and me on Friday night."

Tristan grinned, "Is that all?"

Rory looked at him in shock, "You're not at all upset about this? I mean my grandparents are really strict and…"

Tristan put a finger to Rory's lips, "Mary, you're not really thinking this whole thing through. I'm Tristan Dugrey, my family is one of the most powerful and prominent families in Hartford. You're grandparents are going to love me."

"You're right!" said Rory excitedly, "How could've I've been so stupid! I have to call my mom."

Rory took out her cell phone and began dialing her mom's number, but before she dialed the last number, she turned around and kissed Tristan quickly on the lips.

"You, Dugrey are going to finally meet the grandparents."

Tristan smiled, "I can hardly wait."

Hey you guys! I know I haven't updated in awhile, but believe me I had a good reason. My computer crashed and I lost everything, so I didn't have access to the internet or my computer for that matter, and I was not able to update. For that I'm really sorry, and I just wanted to let you all know that I am continuing with my story so please be patient with updates because they will be coming eventually. I'm going on vacation in a couple of days so I won't be able to write a new chapter anytime soon, but again please be patient because I will update when I get the chance! In the meantime you should all check out the other Trory fics they have on this site, they have really good ones! Again I apologize for the long wait and short chapter, but still hope you all review. Thank you for your understanding! I really appreciate it!


	9. Pre Dinner Jitters

Disclaimer: It all belongs to Amy Sherman-Palladino!

The car ride was dead silent, Rory was so nervous about Tristan meeting her grandparents that she had to have at least five cups of coffee before leaving the house. Lorelai noticed her daughter's anxiety, and decided to try to lighten the mood.

"You know I bet my parents are going to love Tristan."

Rory looked at her mother, "You think so?"

"Honey, of course. Tristan Dugrey is part of a rich and very well known family in Hartford, and you know how people like that get when they're in a room together."

Rory frowned in confusion, "What do they do?"

"Well, you know they start to get giddy and then they begin break dancing…"

"Mom," laughed Rory.

"What! Ror, you worry too much, I mean this is Tristan Dugrey for god's sakes, my parents have known his family for years, they are going to _love _Tristan. So much, that you are going get so annoyed with all of the questions they are going to ask about your relationship, and they'll probably want him to attend Friday night dinners regularly, and on top of all that you are going to have to endure imaginary wedding plans, especially on my mother's part because oh she loves a good ol' wedding, and then there's…"

"Whoa, mom slow down."

"Oh, sorry got carried away."

"I just really want them to like him. I really care about him. I-I'm in love with him actually."

Lorelai glanced at her daughter and smiled, "I knew it. You seem to be happier than usual lately."

"Yeah, I can't believe how much has changed."

"Well, change is good."

They continued driving until they reached the mansion. When they got there, Tristan was already there waiting for them. As soon as the car was parked, Rory got out and enveloped him in a hug.

"Well," said Lorelai, "Just do that in front of the grandparents and you are immediately part of the Gilmore circle of love."

Rory pulled away from Tristan and laughed, "Tristan you remember my hilarious mother right?"

Tristan put his hand out, "How could I forget. You'll look very nice Ms. Gilmore."

Lorelai took his hand and shook it, "Thank you, and what did I tell you about this Ms. Gilmore thing, you can call me Lorelai."

Tristan smiled, "Right, sorry Lorelai."

"It's okay. So, you guys ready to get this party started?"

"Yeah can't wait," replied Rory.

"Um, Lorelai can you give us second please?"

"Yeah, sure I'm just going to marvel at the nice trimming job on their bushes."

Tristan and Rory laughed as Lorelai began examining the bushes out front.

"So are you ready?" asked Rory.

Tristan smiled, "Yes, Ror everything will be fine. Even if something does go wrong, it's not going to change anything in our relationship. I love you okay? That's not going to change."

"I love you too."

Tristan grabbed Rory's hand, "So let's go show your grandparents how much we care about each other."

Rory smiled, "Let's go."

Hey guys! You wouldn't believe all of the stuff that happened to my computer, it's doing better now so I'm going to start updating again. I wrote this chapter kind of quickly and I had serious writer's block while doing it, so sorry if it's not that good, better ones will come soon! I'm also sorry for not getting to that big dinner with the grandparents! It's coming in the next chapter I promise! Please keep reviewing and I'll update as soon as I can! Thanks for your patience!


	10. Finally Meeting the Grandparents

Disclaimer: This all belongs to Amy Sherman-Palladino!

As all three of them gathered around the door, Rory couldn't help but feel just a teensy bit anxious to get this night over with.

"Hon," Lorelai asked, "You okay?"

Rory nodded, "Never better."

Lorelai smiled reassuringly, before raising her hand to knock the door. But before she could even get one simple knock, the door swung open, to reveal a very happy looking Emily Gilmore.

"Oh good," exclaimed Emily, "I'm so happy that you are all here!"

"Geez, Mom," exclaimed Lorelai, "must you do that?"

"Do what?" Asked Emily obviously distracted.

"Well, open the door before I even get the chance to knock," replied Lorelai.

"That's nice Lorelai," replied Emily looking at Tristan, "Well Tristan Dugrey it's so nice to have you here again."

"Nice to be here again Mrs. Gilmore," said Tristan taking her hand, "and might I say, you look beautiful as usual."

Lorelai and Rory met each others eyes momentarily before turning back to Emily again as she began giggling like a hysterical teenage girl.

"You okay mom?" asked Lorelai trying to hide the snorts of laughter that were coming.

"Yes, Lorelai," said Emily serious again, "is it so hard to believe that a handsome young man would pay me a compliment?"

"No, mom of course not," said Lorelai still smiling, "it's just I never heard you laugh like that." Lorelai paused while tapping her chin lightly with her index finger, "Come to think of it I've never heard you laugh at all."

Emily shot an icy glare Lorelai's way before looking back at Tristan, "My granddaughter has very good taste doesn't she?" She looked at Rory, "Rory, you okay? Your face is a little red."

Rory immediately looked at her grandmother, "Oh-_snort_- I'm fine." She looked at her mother, who like her, was erupting into a fit of giggles. They both made eye contact once more before finally letting out a roar of laughter, which neither of them could hold in any longer.

Emily obviously furious just let out a huge sigh and rolled her eyes, while Tristan looked back and forth between two of them, obviously torn between the option of laughing or remaining quiet.

"What, may I ask, is all the laughing about," asked a very frustrated Mr. Gilmore. "I'm trying to read you know."

Rory and Lorelai just glanced at him once, before continuing laughing, only this time louder and harder.

"Well, it seems as if our daughter and granddaughter have a hard time to believe that any man would call me beautiful."

Trying to restrain her laughter Lorelai walked over to her mother and put her hand on her shoulder, "Mom-_snort_- it's not-_snort_-that it's-_snort_- the way you laughed…"

"Oh," exclaimed Mr. Gilmore, "So that was that noise then. It sounded like a car skidding across the road."

Lorelai and Rory laughed louder to his response. Emily looked at him as if she was going to murder him, and Tristan just stood their trying to very hard to control his own laughter.

After a few minutes of continuous laughter, Rory decided to stop. "Alright," said Rory as she gasped for air, "I'm sorry grandma. I'm done now."

Grandma nodded in response, she then looked at Lorelai pointedly and just waited for her laughter to subside.

Loreali continued to laugh, until that is she caught her mother's eye, then she stopped immeadiately. "Yeah, sorry… I'll stop."

"Well," said Richard clasping his hands together, "Shall we go into the living room and wait for dinner?"

"That would be great Mr. Gilmore," replied Tristan as he walked towards him, "I can fill you in on all of my father's plans for his business."

"Excellent!" Exclaimed Mr. Gilmore. "How is your father doing Tristan?"

They both began to walk into the living room, their conversation becoming distant as they went. That left Emily, Rory, and Loreali alone in the room together. Emily said nothing; she just stared them down for a couple of minutes, and then turned away sharply.

As soon as she was out of sight, Loreali and Rory turned to each other, each grinning widely.

"That was the most fun I think I've ever had at my parents house," said Lorelai happily.

"I know, I've never laughed that hard here," said Rory amazed. "And Tristan didn't even laugh once! Grandma and Grandpa must love him even more now."

"Yup, that is one smart boyfriend you got there," said Lorelai as she wrapped one arm around Rory's shoulders, "but he still must pass the dinner test."

"Yeah, but I know he'll do well."

"Yeah," agreed Lorelai, "the night is still young."

They both smiled at one another once more, before entering the living room.

"Are you two going to sit down, or does upholstery make you laugh also?" asked a very annoyed Emily.

Rory turned to look at her mother quickly and then covered her mouth so no sound of laughter would come out.

"Alright," said Richard, "Let's not make them start again, Emily."

"I don't know what's gotten into them," said Emily as she positioned herself on the couch. She glanced at them and let out a frustrated sigh and turned away from them. They were again on the verge of laughter.

"That's enough!" Richard exclaimed, "Now sit down, and behave like the ladies that you are."

Lorelai and Rory stopped their laughter at once, and quickly took their seat.

"That's better," said Richard in a calmer voice, "Now we can all chat for a little while before having dinner?" He turned to Rory, "So Rory, how long have you and Tristan known each other?"

"Well, we've known each other as long as I've been in Chilton, but it wasn't until about a month ago that we started dating."

"I'm not surprised," said Emily amusingly, "I remember it was just a little while ago that you couldn't stand Tristan. Remember at that party we threw for you Rory? As soon as you saw Tristan you bolted out of that door."

"Yeah," laughed Tristan, "It took her some time to get used to me, but eventually we got there."

Rory smiled and met Tristan's eyes from across the room, "Its funny how things change."

Tristan smiled, "Yeah, it is."

They kept eye contact for awhile until it was interrupted by Emily's reminiscing, "You know I once had this boyfriend," she turned to Richard, "before you of course Richard, and we had this kind of had this love, hate relationship. It…"

"Ms. Gilmore," said a maid appearing, "Dinner is ready."

"Thank you, Wendy," said Emily, "Now where was I?"

"Um, mom," said Lorelai, "It's dinner time, guess we're going to have to save that story for another time."

"Oh, nonsense, I'll just tell you over dinner," said Emily.

"Oh no," muttered Lorelai under her breath.

"What was that?" asked Emily.

"Oh nothing," said Lorelai feigning cheerfulness.

"Okay, well anyway I was a young, very beautiful girl…"

Emily continued talking, with her arm tightly grasped onto Lorelai's, dragging her into the dining room as she spoke. Following them was a curious and very jealous Richard hoping to hear some kind of description of this "boyfriend."

Rory and Tristan laughed as they watched them all leave the living room.

"Well," said Tristan as he moved to the couch where Rory was sitting, "It's been interesting so far."

"Yeah," said Rory, "I think they like you very much Mr. Dugrey."

Tristin grinned, "Yeah, I knew they would."

Rory scoffed jokingly and hit him in the chest. Tristan grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him.

"Tristan," whispered Rory, "We should get back in there."

Tristan stroked her cheek, "All right, let's go."

Rory nodded her head slowly before leaning in to kiss Tristan gently. They continued to kiss, oblivious to the fact that Lorelai ahd just come into the living room.

"A-hem," interrupted Lorelai, "Sorry to disturb your makeout session, but the 'rents are starting to get canky. So, could ya hurry it up a little?"

Rory and Tristan immeadiately broke apart and moved to opposite sides of the couch.

Tristan had his hand over his mouth, and Rory's head was tilted downwards so her mother wouldn't see her now _very _red face.

"Guys," said Lorelai in a sing song voice, "You coming?"

"Yeah," mumbled Rory as she stood up.

"Yes," said Tristan as he too got up from the couch.

They both dashed past Lorelai.

"Yep," said Lorelai, "I knew the night was still young." She then laughed a little, and then re- entered the dining room.

Hey! I'm soooo sorry for all of you that have been waiting! I know it's been a long time but I'm back! I don't really know when I'll have the chance to update again, but I'll try my best! Thank you again for being so patient, and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!


	11. A party?

This belongs to Amy Sherman Palladino!

The Gilmore's and Tristan had all gathered around the table and were enjoying dinner very much. Everything was going smoothly- that is until Emily Gilmore dropped the news.

"So, Rory and Tristan," Emily started while looking at the couple adoringly, "Could you two be anymore of the perfect couple?"

Rory stopped eating and looked at her grandmother with her mouth full of food, unable to reply. Tristan noticed her struggle and decided to answer for her, "Well thank you Mrs. Gilmore."

Emily just erupted into a fit of giggles, receiving an amused look from Lorelai. "Oh Tristan, how many times have I told you call me Emily." She flashed a smile in his direction, "I think it is only fair that we start getting comfortable with each other since we are going to be seeing a lot of each other now."

Rory and Tristan shot loving looks to each other. Emily saw this and continued, "Especially since the party is coming up soon."

At this time every person at the table dropped their fork and focused their attention on Emily, each with an exasperated expression on their faces.

"Uh, a p-party? What?" questioned Loreali, "Mom, what could you possibly be throwing a party for?"

Emily looked at Lorelai surprised, "Lorelai, how can you not know the occasion!" Lorelai responded with a shrug of her shoulders and pure confusion settling on her features.

Emily sighed loudly, obviously annoyed with Lorelai's reaction and turned to the young couple. "This extravagant party I am throwing is to celebrate the coming together of these two fine young people that I know will go the distance."

Upon hearing this, Rory finally found her voice and she was- shocked.

"Um Grandma," began Rory politely, "I think that throwing a party for me and Tristan is, well…" She paused, feeling very uncertain on how she should put this.

"It's ridiculous," finished Loreali.

"What!" demanded an angry Emily Gilmore.

"Mom, Rory and Tristan have just gotten together and the fact that they are _teenagers_ dating makes the fact that you are throwing a party for their relationship completely ridiculous. I mean when have you heard two sixteen year olds having a party to celebrate their dating one another? They're not engaged!"

A mischievous smile slowly appeared on Emily's face. Lorelai noticed. "Oh no, don't get any ideas mother," Loreali warned.

"Excuse me I don't know what you are talking about," stated an oddly calm Emily.

"Emily," spoke up Richard, "please drop the subject."

"Well why should I?" demanded Emily, "I can't help that the fact that my granddaughter is involved with a Dugrey makes me very pleased. He comes from a good family, and he is a nice young man."

"He reminds you of Christopher," whispered Lorelai.

"What?" asked Emily.

Lorelai looked her mother straight in the eye and sighed. "This whole thing is exactly what you wanted for me. You wanted me to marry into a family of wealth and prestige… Christopher's family. You wanted it so badly that for years you would always bring up the fact that I screwed up when I refused to marry him." She paused, "and now you are taking out the frustration you had over for so long on my daughter and her boyfriend."

Emily's eyes narrowed and stared at Lorelai grimly, "Lorelai you're delusional. Everything is not always about you."

Lorelai sent a look towards her mother's way that sent warning signals to everyone at the table. Rory especially.

"Mom," pleaded Rory, "please."

"No, no Rory," interjected Emily, "don't worry about your mother. She is just bitter for here own reasons, and I'm not going to let it ruin my party plans for you and Tristan."

At this Lorelai sighed louder and whispered, "bitter…"

"Grandma," said Rory while cautiously taking a glance in Lorelai's direction, "a party for me and Tristan is unnecessary."

"Yes," chimed in Tristan, "um but no offense to you Emily, but a party for me and Rory is not needed… at all."

A long silence followed that was interrupted by Richard coughing. The cough was received by a glare from Emily who finally sighed in defeat, "Well I guess I'll just have to cancel all of the plans I had."

Lorelai sat up, "That would be much appreciated."

Emily just shot Lorelai an evil look.

Okay I know… it's been a while! But did you honestly think I was going to forget about this story? No way, I'm back! I hope you all liked this chapter even if it is a little short! Please review!


	12. I don't want to be a Gilmore

This belongs to Amy Sherman Palladino!

"I can not believe that woman," said Lorelai as she slammed the front door of their house shut. It had been a long night and both Rory and Lorelai were relieved that it was over since the tension in the other Gilmore house was just too much to handle.

"Poor Tristan!" exclaimed Rory as she collapsed on the couch, "I mean to have to sit there and listen to Grandma suggest the idea of throwing a party for our relationship? I, myself thought I was going to collapse at the idea!" Rory quickly sat up and looked at her mother questionably, "How could Grandma even think about throwing a big party for me of all people? Doesn't she now how much I hate them?" She covered her face and sighed in frustration, "For God's sake; at the party Madeline threw I spent most of my time sitting in a corner reading my book!"

Lorelai reached down and stroked Rory's head softly, "You usually do that at parties." She took that same hand and ran her fingers through her hair, "God, I still can't believe it. The night started off okay, but it seems we can never come off of a Friday night dinner at their house in peace."

There was a pause, which was soon broken by Rory's voice, "Mom," said Rory softly.

"Yes honey," whispered Lorelai.

"About what you said about you and dad…"

"Oh sweets," reassured Lorelai, "don't worry about that."

Rory looked at down at the carpet, "It's kind of hard not too."

Lorelai looked down at her daughter, a look of sorrow written across her face. "It's hard for my mother to…" Lorelai paused struggling for the right words, "say things to people that don't mean to mentally slap them across the face. I mean…" she sighed heavily as she winced, "she knew exactly how much talking about your dad would hurt me."

Rory brought her head up and let her chin softly rest upon her hands, "that was so wrong how she did that. I mean why would she suddenly mention him like that?"

Lorelai looked at her daughter and shrugged, "I guess it's the Gilmore way."

Rory's eyes met with her mother's tear stained ones. "If that's the Gilmore way," said Rory, "then I don't want to be a Gilmore."

Lorelai laughed bitterly as she wiped a tear. "Yeah," she sniffed, "join the club."

Well there it is another chapter! I know pretty short but I thought it was pretty good. I'll try to make the next chapter a little longer. Until then enjoy this one and please review:)


	13. A Sweet Boyfriend?

Disclaimer: It all belongs to Amy Sherman Palladino!!

Monday morning at Chilton, not such a great start to a week, but then add an angry Paris and well…the Monday is complete for Rory.

"Yeah, so would you believe what this miscreant said to me next?" Paris asked especially loudly, unfortunately for Rory.

"What Paris?" asked a very tired Rory.

"He says that my advanced European History studies class is _nothing_ compared to his ancient Egyptian studies course. Then, to add the icing on the cake, he proposes that we should go back to his place and check out the term paper he wrote for the class. He stated that 'it was just too good to stay unread and he should give this wonderful opportunity to a _potential_ great student.'" Paris finished in a huff.

Rory simply stared at Paris and did not reply.

"Okay Gilmore," stated Paris hurriedly, "Spill. What's with the bad attitude? Oh by the way you are supposed to say 'you're right Paris this guy is a complete miscreant and _your _term paper that _you_ wrote for your advanced European History Studies class is way better than any trash than that sorry excuse for a human being can ever ring up in his pathetic…"

"Okay Paris!" said Rory, "You have _clearly _made your point, but is it alright if we don't talk so loudly because I had a rough weekend."

Paris crossed her arms and sighed heavily, "What, was the dinner with your grandparents and Golden Boy a disaster?"

Rory slowly shook her head as she closed her locker, "No, it was just complicated as always because of family issues."

Paris rolled her eyes, "Rory you are talking to a girl whose family is completely messed up. Seriously, my dear mother comes home every week with a new face!"

Rory looked at Paris, "Every week?"

Paris laughed bitterly, "Yeah, if you aren't counting the weeks she spends away, working on her tennis swing a.k.a banging her tennis instructor."

"Whoa," exclaimed Rory as she held her hands up in protest, "Way too much info there Paris."

"Hey," stated Paris as she shrugged her shoulders, "Just another day in the Gellar household." She paused for a second, "What's so wrong about your family anyway?"

Rory glanced down at her shoes, "There's always been a lot of tension in the house," she shrugged, "you know the stuff that dramas are made of."

Paris nodded, "Yeah well all families are screwed up in some way."

"Yep, I guess your right," said Rory as she picked up her backpack, "Oh Paris you didn't by any chance get an invitation in the mail did you?"

"No," said a confused Paris, "Why?"

"Oh," sighed Rory, "Long story short my grandmother wanted to throw a party celebrating my relationship with Tristan." Rory stopped and looked at a shocked Paris, "But don't worry we stopped her crazy idea."

"Well that's a relief." Said Paris

Rory laughed, "Oh yeah…" Rory stopped walking, "Hey Paris?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's Tristan?," asked Rory as she looked around the long corridors of Chilton, suddenly realizing that her boyfriend was nowhere to be found.

Paris scoffed, "He's probably hanging with those two idiots Duncan and Bowman."

Rory felt a pang in her stomach, "But I thought he didn't hang out with them anymore because they're trouble?"

Paris glanced at Rory, "Since when has he done that? He's always hung around with those two troublemakers, doing who knows what with them on his free time." She grabbed Rory's arm, "Gilmore don't stress about it. It's typical King of Chilton behavior. He's got to maintain this rebel without a cause status."

Rory nervously bit her lip, _who knows what Tristan has done with them before we started dating. He did always have a reputation. _Rory stopped herself, _what are you thinking Rory, he's your boyfriend; your sweet, lovable boyfriend. _A loud noise coming from the hallway interrupted Rory from her thoughts.

Tristan was laughing and to Rory's dismay he was with Duncan and Bowman. He was also surrounded by another huge group of his friends, some people Rory faintly recognized at the party and the list went on.

"Geez," mumbled Paris, "Looks like the whole student body decided to become Tristan's lap dog for the day."

Rory snorted and smiled at Paris, "What's wrong Paris, you don't feel like joining Tristan's party bus?"

That question was quickly received by a glare from Paris, which caused Rory to laugh.

It was only seconds later that Tristan along with his whole student body entourage joined them."

"Hey beautiful," said Tristan as he wrapped his arms around Rory and kissed her gently.

"Hi," said Rory as she kissed him back. She could feel all of the jealous stares she was getting from all of the girls in the group. "I was looking all over for you," said Rory as she stood on her tiptoes and leaned her forehead against Tristan's.

Tristan kissed Rory once more before letting her go. "I'm sorry Mary, but I had to take care of some stuff."

Rory quickly glanced at the group that was standing behind Tristan and took a step back from him. "Oh, well don't let me interrupt whatever you were doing." She nervously glanced at the clock, "The bell is going to ring any way."

Tristsan simply stared at her as she began to back away from the group.

"Ror," whispered Tristan softly. He walked towards her and grabbed her hand. "You wanna talk to me about something?"

Rory didn't even bother looking at Tristan as she forced herself to smile and state, "No, I really should get to class…" Rory looked down at their intertwined fingers and slowly released her hand from his. She began to walk again and silently she motioned for Paris to come with her.

"Uh, Rory," asked a very confused Paris, "What was that about?"

Rory barely even glanced at Paris when she responded solemnly, "I don't know."

Note from the author: Okay so many of you have probably given up on this story but don't! I'm still writing, and I plan to keep it that way. This chapter was a little sad for the Tristan and Rory romance but don't worry because of this chapter I will be updating a lot sooner so I can get to some happier parts lol Please review!!!!:)


	14. Best friend chats, exboyfriend's back!

Disclaimer: It all belongs to Amy Sherman Palladino

It was a beautiful, sunny Monday afternoon Rory noticed as she stepped off the bus and walked into her town of Star's Hollow. Rory also noticed that the weather was too beautiful considering the day she just had. She spent the entire school day successfully avoiding her boyfriend in any way that she could. Now looking back on it, Rory would've tried to at least explain to Tristan what was bothering her, but she wasn't in the mood.

"RORY!" shouted Lane, Rory's best friend, "Wait up!" Lane ran to Rory hurriedly and plopped right next to her, "Hey!" she greeted.

Rory turned to her and smiled, "Hey Lane! Are you getting ready to run a marathon?"

Lane laughed, "Ha, no. I was just running to see my best friend because I felt like I haven't talked to her in ages!" Lane linked her arm with Rory, "So, c'mon give me all of the juicy details of life with Bible Boy and then _I _will fill you in on my news with Henry!"

Rory hopped up and down happily, "Henry! Lane did he ask you out yet?"

Lane grinned, "Maybe, but first fill me in on what's going on with you and Tristan. I mean we talked for a little while on Sunday but then I had to go to my all day prayer-athon with Mrs. Kim and well…you know how long those last." Rory nodded in agreement, Lane continued, "You sounded a little upset about the whole dinner with the grandparent's thing and judging by the expression on your face now, I take it that you didn't have such a great day with Tristan."

Rory's face fell, "Yeah, you're right Lane. It's just…sort of the dinner on Friday but not so much because all and all it went very well." Rory stopped walking and sat on a nearby park bench. She started again, "It was just today in school…I was so excited to finally see him again since the dinner, but then I found out from Paris that he was hanging out with these two guys and they happen to be bad news." Rory sighed sadly, "Today reminded me that he has this bad boy reputation at Chilton and I never knew for sure if he completely lost it."

"Well did you ask Tristan about it at school today?" asked Lane

"No…,"admitted Rory, "I kind of avoided him all day, so there was absolutely no chance we could talk." Now that Rory thought more about it she was ashamed that she didn't even try to confront Tristan about what was bothering her.

Lane noticed Rory's sad expression and she patted her shoulder reassuringly, "Don't worry Rory, you and Tristan will talk it out and make up in no time."

Rory smiled weakly, "I hope you're right Lane."

Lane giggled, "Of course I'm right…" she stopped suddenly, "Whoa nice car."

Rory looked up to where Lane was looking at and noticed a very nice sports car…_probably a Mercedes _thought Rory, _wait a minute…_"Oh my god Lane! That's Tristan's car!" Needless to say as soon as the words left Rory's mouth Tristan Dugrey stepped out.

Rory just stood there frozen until Lane's booming voice screaming, "Hey Tristan Rory is over here!" came flooding into her ears and finally caught her attention. She stayed there until Tristan reached her, still not saying a word but finding the ground a very interesting place to look.

"Hi," said a very excited Lane, "I'm Lane, Rory's best friend! It's so great to meet you."

Tristan smiled and shook her hand, "Hey Lane, I know I've heard a lot of great things about you. It's really great to meet you too."

Rory suddenly felt Lane grab her shoulders and push her to the front of where she was standing. "Well," started Lane, "I've got to go work on a school project with my partner…ooh" Lane paused, "Which by the way Rory I need to talk to you about."

Rory turned around to look at her best friend, "What's wrong?"

Lane began backing away, "Oh I don't want to tell you now it's…" Lane unfortunately was cut off by a loud booming voice that still left chills down Rory's spine.

"Lane!" bellowed Dean, "Are you ready to work on our science project?"

Rory instinctively wrapped her arms around herself and took a step back in order to be closer to Tristan. Dean, who happened to just come out of Dose's Market, noticed all of them… together.

"Well, well look here… the accountant is in Star's Hollow," stated Dean, his voice dripping with venom, "And he's here with Lane and my girlfriend- oh wait I mean my ex- girlfriend Rory."

Rory could feel Tristan begin to tense up she grabbed his hand and interlaced her fingers with his, "Tristan," whispered Rory, "Don't."

Dean put a hand up to his ear, "Wait what was that Rory? I couldn't really hear?"

Lane scoffed, "Dean would you seriously stop acting like a jerk so we can just get the science project over with."

Dean looked over at Lane, his eyes were flashing, "Shut up Lane. I wasn't talking to you."

Lane backed away; Rory noticed her lip was quivering. _That did it,_ thought Rory, _no one especially Dean talks to my best friend like that. _

Rory let go of Tristan's hand and was about to say something to Dean but Tristan beat her to it.

"Don't," stated Tristan dangerously, "Ever talk to Lane like that or _EVER_ talk to _my _girlfriend like that ever again."

Dean began to take a step towards Tristan but then he paused and turned around. "This isn't over _Dristan_," threatened Dean, "not by a long shot." Dean shot everyone one final look of pure hate, and finally left.

Lane was the first one to break the silence, "Wow, what is his problem lately?"

"I don't know," said Rory, "He's just…"

Tristan left the previous spot he was standing and went next to Rory, "A complete jackass?" offered Tristan.

Rory couldn't help but smile when Lane began to choke up with laughter.

"I mean seriously," continued Tristan, "the guy doesn't know when to back off."

Rory looked up at Tristan and smiled adoringly at him, "It's nice that you were here to help us deal with him. It's been a while since I've talked to him since, you know the incident."

Tristan nodded, his eyes were now dark, remembering that day. Rory noticed the change in his eyes and she just did what her heart told her to do at the moment…she simply buried her face in his chest and enveloped him into a hug. Almost immediately Tristan forgot about being angry and he wrapped his arms around Rory.

Lane just stood there staring at the couple happily, and decided to let them have their privacy. She then quietly began tiptoeing off into the direction of Kim's Antique Shop; the thoughts of her science project with Dean completely vanished.

Author's note: Uh oh more Dean trouble lol:) I just remembered that in this season Lane and Dean have to work on a project together so I thought it would be kind've interesting to incorporate that into the storyline. But I think after more of Dean's psycho behavior, Lane will not be wanting to go anywhere near him So next chapter I'm hoping to resolve some of the issues between Tristan and Rory and maybe Tristan can get a tour of Star's Hollow That should be fun Thank you so much to all of you who review this story; I appreciate every single one!


	15. A heart to heart and Miss Patty?

Again these characters are not mine; they are Amy Sherman Palladino's!!

Rory sighed against Tristan's chest, it seemed like their fight was over. _He came after me…_the thought ran through Rory's mind and made her feel giddy. She removed her head from his chest and looked upwards to meet his gaze. Smiling simply, Rory stood on her tip toes and lightly kiss the tip of his nose.

Touched by this simple gesture, Tristan bowed his head in order to hide his relieved face.

"Rory," began Tristan as he pulled her closer, "What was going on today at school?"

Rory knew that Tristan was referring to her avoiding him all day and was hesitant to let him know the real reason. "Tris…" She fumbled over her words.

He brought his hand to her cheek and gently caressed it. "Ror, you can tell me…just please…tell me. I'm worried." He couldn't even finish his thoughts. They scared him.

Rory noticed immediately, "Oh Tris… It's…" She was completely at a loss for words.

"Rory, please explain to me what's going on. Are you okay? Did someone at school say something to you?"

"No," said Rory while shaking her head, "It's not that. It's just I'm afraid."

Rory was having such difficulty letting her feelings out.

"Ror," began Tristan hesitantly, "What are you afraid of?"

Rory sighed heavily and looked straight into Tristan's eyes, "Your reputation."

Rory saw the confused and hurt look that sprung onto Tristan's face and decided to explain further. "It's just you were always known as the 'bad boy' of Chilton or the ultimate player and I"- Rory brought her hand up to silence Tristan. "Please let me finish."

Tristan closed his mouth. "I'm afraid that you still have a piece of that person inside of you, I mean I don't want to lose you." Rory stated vulnerably. _There's no taking it back_ thought Rory.

Tristan stared; He couldn't muster any words to how he was feeling. "Ror…I'm not going anywhere. You have no idea how perfect these past couple of months have been since we've been together." He couldn't figure out anything else to say.

Rory however, felt a million butterflies invade her stomach. "I'm really happy too," she whispered, "I love you so much."

Tristan looked into her eyes and began to smile. Without a word, he took a step closer and kissed her with all of the emotion he had inside of him. "I love you too."

Rory smiled as she stood on her toes ready to kiss him again, but stopped as she heard-

"RORY DARLING!" yelled Miss Patty happily from the other side of the road. Rory immediately sprung away from Tristan and whipped her head around, to find a very excited Miss Patty running towards them.

"Oh boy," said Rory

"Who is that?" asked Tristan amusedly.

Rory just looked at him, "Oh you'll know soon enough." She turned around to face Miss Patty, "Hi Miss Patty!"

Miss Patty smiled, "Hello Rory," she walked over to Tristan, "Is this him?"

"Um it depends, who "he" is," said Rory.

Miss Patty stopped inspecting Tristan and waved her hands dramatically, "Well is this the Romeo to your Juliet?" Before Rory could say anything Miss Patty turned toward Tristan, "What light through yonder window breaks…it is the east and this Romeo is definitely the sun." Miss Patty giggled, "Oh Rory you sure know how to chose them."

Rory whose face just turned into a dark shade of red, smiled at Tristan apologetically, "Miss Patty this is my boyfriend Tritsan."

Miss Patty smiled at Tritsan, "Oh he is a dish, and I can't wait to tell Babette about him." Miss Patty stuck her hand out and Tristan took it, "This," stated Miss Patty, "has been a pleasure. You two are the next Brad and Angelina."

She let go of Tristan's hand and pinched Rory's cheek, "Well I'm off to spread the news. Bye honey!"

"Bye Miss Patty." Rory watched as she skipped down the street toward Luke's.

"Well," said Tristan, "That was interesting."

Rory laughed, "Yeah well my town is…interesting."

He grabbed her hand, "So can I have a tour?"

"Really?" asked Rory.

"Of course; this place is your home so I want to know all about it."

Rory kissed Tristan's cheek and began to lead the way.

Author's note: I know it took awhile but I updated! I hope everyone likes it. Please review:)


	16. Doubt

It belongs to Amy Sherman Palladino, of course:)

It belongs to Amy Sherman Palladino, of course:)

Note: by the way this chapter takes place weeks after the last chap

"Hey Rory," said Summer.

Rory stopped dead in her tracks. She knew that voice…much to her dismay. "Um, hi Summer," said a very confused Rory as she turned to face the girl. Summer looked surprisingly nice, except for that evil look she had in her eye. Or was that Rory's imagination?

They stood still for a moment, just looking at each other until Rory broke the silence with an awkward fake cough. "So," Rory began, "Is there anything I can help you with?" As if this conversation couldn't get more uncomfortable.

"Yeah," said Summer, "I was just wondering how Tristan was doing?"

Rory's eyes narrowed. "He's doing great. Why?"

Summer shrugged nonchalantly, "Oh you know, just wondering." She gave Rory a fake smile, "I saw him last night at Duncan and Bowman's party. I was just a little concerned."

Rory's heart dropped. Tristan never said anything about going to a party last night. "Why do you have to be concerned?" Asked Rory nervously.

Summer laughed and Rory almost wanted to gag, "Well to me he was back to his old self. Finally." She flipped her dark, raven hair. "He was flirting with every girl in the room and he was just the old Tristan that we know and love." She grinned mischievously, "I thought I should let you know Gilmore, just what kind of Tristan you think you're dating." Summer shook her head, "He's never going to change." She gave Rory a look that Rory could've sworn was pity and walked away.

"Rory," said Paris as she came next to her, "What was that about?"

Rory barely glanced at her. "What?"

"Why was slutty Malibu Barbie talking to you?"

Rory sighed, "She came to tell me that I basically don't know my own boyfriend." She looked at Paris with a dead expression in her eyes. "It was all a mistake." Those words hurt Rory more than anything, but at this point she couldn't think. Tristan may be back to his player ways…unless he never let them go in the first place.

"Hey Rory!" called Louise as she and Madeline made their way to Rory and Paris. "What did slutty Summer say to you?"

Paris answered for Rory, "I'll give you one guess and the answer starts with a "T."

Madeline's brow scrunched in confusion, "She talked to you about…tanning?"

Paris and Louise simultaneously rolled their eyes.

"Madeline," snapped Paris, "Its Tristan…you know that tall blonde guy?"

Madeline's eyes widened in acknowledgement, "Oh…well what did she say to you about Tristan, Rory?"

Rory shook her head sadly, "Tristan was at a party last night, apparently being…Tristan." She looked at the three girls knowingly.

They all nodded in understanding. "What are you going to do about your party?" asked Louise.

Rory felt knots in her stomach. "What party?"

Paris and Louise exchanged worried glances. "Don't you know?" asked Paris, "You're grandparents are hosting a party for you and him. I got the invitation last week. Guess they didn't forget after all."

Rory slapped her forehead, "Oh no, I can't believe this!" She covered her face in her hands. "Guys I can't do this anymore." Rory felt frustration and confusion run through her.

Madeline patted Rory's shoulder comfortingly, "It's okay Rory, maybe the party will be fun."

"No Madeline," said Rory sadly, "I don't think… I can be with Tristan anymore." A sharp pain shot through her chest, her heart ached when she said those words.

"Whoa," said Louis, "Rory, you and Tristan have been together for months…you're like Chilton's golden couple." She looked at her with sympathy, "We all know how much you like him."

Paris agreed, "Yeah, we know Tristan is an idiot sometimes, but you know how much he cares about you."

Madeline added softly, "He loves you."

Rory looked at her friends desperately. "I know," her voice shook, "But I can't seem to get a hold of him anymore. He's out a lot and he never tells me what he's up to!" She paused, "Now I know what he's been up to courtesy of Summer." Rory clutched the straps of her backpack, "What…what if…" Rory couldn't even think it.

"What?" asked Louise.

Rory let out a soft cry as tears began to fall down her cheeks. "What if he cheated on me?" The thought hit Rory like a thousand sharp knives piercing through her heart. Tristan was everything to her at this point; she wouldn't know what to do…

"Wait," countered Paris, "There's no way he would."

Rory wiped her cheeks, "How do you know? Have you seen Tristan and me together lately? These past couple of weeks seems so foreign to me. I mean we're together but he's been so preoccupied with his friends, I feel distant from him."

"Did something happen between you two? Like a fight?" asked Madeline?

Rory shook her head. "He's just been back to his old ways." Rory laughed bitterly, "And he promised me that I would never lose him. He lied." Rory crossed her arms over her chest and lowered her head in defeat. Her heart hurt and felt like someone smashed it with a hammer. Why couldn't she communicate with her boyfriend anymore?

"Uh Rory," started Louise, "You probably don't feel like talking to him right now, right?"

Rory shrugged, "Probably not."

Louise nodded, "Okay then," She grabbed Rory's arms and steered her way in the opposite direction, "Let's go then."

"Hey," a deep voice called behind them. The voice they all knew so well. "Girls, can I talk to my girlfriend for a second?"

Rory didn't even bother to make eye contact with him. "Well, your girlfriend doesn't want to talk to you, so you're at a loss." Rory couldn't believe the words left her mouth.

Louise let go of Rory's arm, "Tristan maybe you should come back a little later…Rory isn't feeling well." She looked toward Paris and Madeline for back up, but neither had anything to say.

Tristan's jaw clenched, "Rory talk to me."

Rory ignored his request and started walking away. She ignored the calls of Tristan. She had a party to go to on Friday night celebrating a relationship that was anything but happy at the moment. She tried to think of ways to get out of it, but all thoughts stopped as she felt a hand grip her arm tightly.

"Ror," said Tristan, "What's going on?"

Rory ignored him as she tried to get away from his grip. Tristan didn't let go. He chose to tighten his grip on her arm and pull her closer to him. He gently grabbed the back of her neck so she would have to look at him. "Rory," said Tristan, "Don't ignore me please."

Rory refused to meet his eyes. She did however work up the nerve to speak to him. "I had a great conversation with Summer just a little while ago. Hope you had a great time at the party."

"Rory nothing happened at any of the parties I have been going to. Whatever Summer has been telling you, its complete bull."

Rory pushed Tristan away from her. "A Duncan and Bowman extravaganza right? Is this a visit from partying, player Tristan? Have you decided to let that part of your personality grace us with your presence?" Her voice dripped with harsh sarcasm.

Tristan's eyes narrowed, "I'm not going to apologize for going to parties with my friends. I didn't do anything wrong." He loosened his tie with frustration. "If you trusted me and chose not to listen to an airhead like Summer, we wouldn't be having this problem."

Rory stared at Tristan with disbelief, "If you didn't hang out with the people you do hang out with _then_ we wouldn't be having a problem."

"You're going on Friday right? It's a party for us. You know we are still dating remember?" He had such an arrogant attitude at the moment that Rory almost didn't recognize him.

She looked at him with disgust, "I don't know who you are right now, but I'm pretty sure the party is for me and the guy that I fell in love with." Backing away she called out, "Let me know if you see him." She looked into his eyes quickly before turning away.

The king and queen of Chilton were falling apart.

I'm back with this story! I didn't forget:) Sorry for this angsty part, but I have to deal with the tough issues:) Don't worry Trory always:) Please review!!:)


	17. Love

Disclaimer: I own none of this, only the storyline:) lol

Rory stared at her reflection in the fancy, full length mirror that stood in the corner of her room at her grandparent's house. She saw a girl wearing a beautiful, yet simple dark green party dress whose hair was curled lightly with a part clipped to the side. She saw a girl wearing a light amount of makeup and pretty green shoes that matched her dress perfectly. She stared at her reflection again, only this time focusing on her face. It was full of sadness, longing, and exhaustion. Only she knew why her face had taken this expression, and she was the only one who really knew what it was like to have her heart torn up into pieces. Sighing Rory forced her mind away from all depressing thoughts. She had a smile to put on her face for her guests. In the distance, she heard a doorbell ring which signaled the arrival of the guests.

"Ror," came the voice of Lorelai outside of the door, "Sweets can I come in?"

Rory choked out the words, "Yes." Within seconds her mother came into the room and closed the door softly behind her.

"I thought I would come in here before my mother does." She walked towards Rory and stood behind her. "My mother hates when the host isn't there to greet party guests' right when they come through the door." Lorelai began playing with Rory's hair.

"I guess she wants me to come down then," stated Rory in a monotone voice.

Lorelai stopped playing with Rory's hair and placed her hands on each side of Rory's shoulders. "Honey, what's wrong?" She asked worriedly, desperately trying to meet Rory's eyes in the reflection. "You've been acting to down lately…you can tell me. Is it the party?"

Rory's eyes remained glued to the floor as she spoke, "No, though this party isn't helping."

Lorelai shook her head, "I'm still so mad at my mother for throwing this thing, after I specifically told her not to." She squeezed Rory's shoulder reassuringly, "It's alright at least Bible boy will be suffering with you…" Lorelai's tipped her head slightly, "Speaking of the spawn of Satan, where has he been lately?"

It was a simple question. Yet those very words punched Rory in the gut, and the little air she had in her lungs seemed to leave her swiftly. "He's been busy."

"Doing what?" Lorelai asked curiously.

Rory shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, "Partying."

Lorelai didn't know whether to laugh at Rory's answer or to be genuinely concerned about it. She chose to smile. "That's a joke right?"

"I wish," sighed Rory.

A loud knock interrupted their conversation.

"Lorelai Gilmore! You come down right now and greet your guests! Dear Tristan is looking for you."

Lorelai rolled her eyes, "She's getting ready mother." She focused her attention once again on Rory. "Did something happen between you and Tristan? Did he hurt you?"

"No Mom," said Rory tiredly, "We're just going through a rough time. And…" They were interrupted once again.

"Listen young lady I'm not going to call you again…" Emily warned.

"Fine!" yelled Lorelai, "Give Rory a couple of minutes mother, she'll be down in a minute."

A loud sigh could be heard just from beyond the door, followed by the loud clicking of very expensive heels walking down the polished floor. Both Rory and Lorelai inwardly sighed at the sound.

"Honey, you don't have to go through with this. We can go home now and have a movie marathon. How does Willy Wonka sound?"

Rory smiled slightly, "Like heaven." She turned to face her mother. "But I have to go. I want to work things out with Tristan. I almost didn't but now I realize how important he is to me."

Lorelai nodded and smiled, "If you're sure. Let's go then." She offered her arm to Rory. "We can get through this nightmare together."

Rory took her mother's arm. They both reluctantly yet confidently headed downstairs to the party.

The normally barren living room was now alive with excitement. A huge crowd had turned out for this party and many of the guests were people Rory hardly recognized.

"Great," muttered Lorelai only loud enough so Rory could hear. "She invited the DAR and all of their extended families."

Rory scanned the room and much to her relief spotted her three best Chilton friends. "I can't believe I'm saying this," whispered Rory as her foot touched the marble floor, "But I have never been so happy to see Paris at this moment."

Her mother cracked a smile at her comment before squeezing her shoulder reassuringly and escaping towards the kitchen. Both to their surprise and relief, Emily had called Sookie to do the cooking—which meant one more friendly face at this party. Rory almost had to will her feet to stay in their place and not follow her mother into the safe territory. Instead, she directed her feet toward her friends and they all greeted her with sympathetic looks.

"So," began Paris as she scanned the room with glaring eyes, "Meet any stuck up rich people yet?" She huffed in frustration, "You wouldn't believe the nerve of this guy—what was miscreant's name?"

Louise rolled her eyes, "Paris that guy was totally hot and he only suggested you two dance."

Paris turned toward Louis, "Are you kidding me Louise? That guy grabbed my butt and then asked me to dance!" Paris was now breathing heavily, each breath of hers becoming more strained. "If I see that neanderthal again I will…"

Louise's laughter interrupted Paris' ranting, "Paris you are so uptight. He was just flirting with you. By the way," Louise glanced around tentatively, "He is Richard Crowley. His dad is a millionaire who is the CEO of"—

"Blah, fricken Blah okay?" exclaimed Paris, "I don't care if his daddy has his own private island—if he so looks at me again I'm going to make sure he doesn't have hands to grab my ass with!"

The three girls were silent as they watched Paris finally calm herself.

"So," spoke up Madeline, "Great party!"

Paris began mumbling curses under her breath while Rory simply smiled at Madeline.

"Um yeah…it's special." She cleared her throat, "Have you guys seen Tristan?"

Both Madeline and Louise glanced at each other quickly before nodding at Rory. Madeline forced a smile as she motioned for Rory to look behind her.

Rory closed her eyes tightly and took a deep breath. "Why is it that I feel that I'm going to regret looking over there?"

Louise gave Rory a sympathetic look, "Rory, Tristan is only talking to his usual group of friends…but he's been going crazy looking for you."

Rory looked at her three friends desperately—willing herself not to look behind her. She wanted so desperately to talk to her boyfriend but now that she knew he was there she just couldn't make her feet move.

Her eyes found the ground very interesting.

"Rory," said Madeline, "Go talk to him. We know how much you miss him and well…" She scanned the room, "This is kinda a party for you and him…and you're not talking so…that's not good." She ended with a dumbfounded expression.

Paris rolled her eyes and Louise patted Madeline's shoulder, "Don't hurt yourself remember you strain yourself when you think too hard."

Madeline continued to look confused for a moment until she shrugged her shoulders.

Rory sighed as she stared at her friends. "It's now or never," stated Rory. She waved slightly at her three friends before backing up. She took two steps back and was about to turn around when suddenly she collided with another figure.

"Ooof," exclaimed Rory as she collided with the tall figure.

"Oh Ror, I'm sorry…you okay?" asked the concerned voice of Tristan.

Rory has heard his voice so many times before but it still caused an exciting jolt in her heart.

Rory slowly turned around and looked up at Tristan. "I'm sorry too…I wasn't looking."

Tristan smiled slightly as he reached over to stroke Rory's head. "Is your head okay?"

"Yeah," said Rory. She continued to look at him hesitantly. The situation was a bit awkward, since the two haven't spoken in weeks. Rory felt a sudden wave of sadness overcome her. Why was it so awkward?

"Um…" she thought of what to say. They had so much to talk about but Rory had no idea where to begin.

Tristan noticed her struggle and reached for her hand. Surprised Rory looked into his eyes. They were so sad…

Rory was suddenly overwhelmed with a feeling of love for this boy that was standing in front of her. All of the negative feelings that have accumulated over the past couple of weeks were still there but her complete love and adoration for him was stronger.

Without even giving it a second thought Rory took one big step toward Tristan, wrapping her arms around him while standing on her toe and she kissed him—right in the middle of the party.

Instinctively Tristan wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. Rory felt elated. She didn't even care that she was making out with her boyfriend in front of a whole room of strangers…

_Oh_, thought Rory as she realized that she was making out in a crowded room...with strangers, her grandparents business friends—her grandparents. Upon that thought Rory tried to pull away slightly but Tristan just would not let her go.

"Tris--," mumbled Rory.

Tristan pulled away only for a second to take a breath and then he attacked her lips once again.

Rory gave up trying to talk to him—she was content kissing him. Forever.

Yay! Trory fluffy goodness. The end. I seriously think that it is the end of this story! This was my first story and I am so honored that so many people read it and reviewed! I'm sorry I haven't updated it fast enough but I've just been busy. Anyway here it is!:)


End file.
